Templar Equipment
The Templar Military Services used many different types of equipment that will be expanded upon below. Sensor/Sensor Jammer The Templar Marines used the S/SJ-MK-III Scanner-Scanner Jammer Unit. The Unit had a max range of 250 kilometers for its Scanner and 150 kilometers for its jammer. Every Platoon was issued at least one unit to help set up a forward listening base. It could also be mounted on a LAB-PT in where an LAB-LC's turret would have been to create a mobile sensor. This allowed for groups of solders and armor to move undetected across the ground. Battalions are given at least 3 units to set up an overlapping Sensor and Jammer field. If a fourth Unit was available it was strictly used for Jamming which allowed for its jamming range to be extended to 250km. Supply Station The Standard Issue Templar Supply Station, officially designated T-R/MS-MK-I, was an advancement of the Bacta Healing Station mixed with an Ammo Resupply Station. The center of the unit featured a keypad, where one would input their security or access code, weapon information, and attach a connector from their armor to the unit so the unit could register their bio-signs. When the connector was attached, Bacta and Biofoam would be administered into the armor of the user while the ammo dispenser issued ammo if it had it, or recharged the weapons powerpack. The Unit carried Ammo for the X-5 SMG, X-6 Carbine, and TTI-D-AR-6 Rifle. The Unit could also be used to recharge a TTI-D-NLR in roughly 10-15 minutes. These units were self powered, but could be hooked to an external source. Each frontline base had at least 20 of them. Ammo Supply Station The Templar Ammo Supply station was a larger version of the Supply Station without the medical equipment. It held ammunition for all standard and non standard weapons, including 100 X-5 Clips, 100 X-6 clips, 100 TTI-D-AR-6 clips, 75 40mm Proton Grenades, 75 40mm Cryoban Grenades, 75 40mm Plasma Grenades, 75 40mm Chemical Gas Grenades, 75 40mm HUNTER rounds, 100 8 14.5 x 114mm AP-FS-HE-DS(Armour-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, High Explosive, Discarding Sabot) rounds, 20 APHE Rockets, 20 APHE Proton Rockets, and 20 Smart Missiles, 200 Proton Hand Grenades, and 200 Flashbang Grenades. It could also be used to recharge the TTI-D-NLR. The unit also carried Detpacks and Biofoam Medpacks. Portable Powerpack thumb|left|150px|Portable Power Pack The TTI Portable Power Generator commonly called the Portable Powerpack was a micro fusion generator similar to the QuadFusion Reactor but only with a fraction of the power (approximately 5% the power) but with equal duration. It was capable of powering a single turret, like the DMT-01AC for a well roughly a year at constant use. The powerpacks featured a universal adapter allowing them to be connected to most devices in the galaxy. It featured a power regulator so it didn't overload anything it was connected too. These units were included in field kits for all solders so that they could power devices they needed even if power was unavailable in normal forms. Once, after crashing to Felucia, a group of Templar Marines managed to power up the communications systems of an old Trade Federation Ship to call for pick up. Portable Powerpacks held safety systems that kept them from overloading, but these systems could be deactivated and the pack used ans an improvised detonation pack. If ever loaded to the point of exploding a single Powerpack was capable of punching through heavy starfighter shields with ease. Power Generator The QF-L Fusion Reactor was a large QuadFusion Reactor Modified with additional features to help power a small base. In addition to the standard Reactor the QF-L featured additional fuel, turbine based power regulators, more stable magnetic couplers, multiple universal connectors, and the ability to integrate with Templar Datapads. The Generator was able to power simultaneously 4 Sensor/Sensor Jammers, up to 20 Turrets, a command center, barracks, and a motor pool if its available. It can power more but it is generally regulated to half its maximum capacity unless necessary. Also, because the Templars design things with contingency plans, and for the long run. Several QF-L Reactors can be linked together to form a larger more stable reactor system to power a city, Such as if the Templars need to make a more permanent presence on the planet they can set up what they call 'city-bases' which are city like infrastructures but act as military bases. Repair Kit The standard issue repair kit was an essential part of any Templars kit, soldier or otherwise. The kit held various tools dedicated and multi-use. The Primary components of the kit include a small field computer, and two universal power connectors. This allows for a Power cell to be connected to the side of the unit, and the unit then be connected to what needs to be power to help monitor power levels. The Field computer is basically a Templar Datapad permanently docked with an expanded datacore, it is capable of assisting in field repairs, accessing the database, and displaying an AI to help with repairs. There were also various tools including a standard multitool, fusion cutter, a FastTurn-3 Hydrospanner, and various nuts, bolts, fasteners, and a small beamdrill. Larger specialized kits called Enginering Kits featured more tools, such as those used to work with Permacrete, Durasteel, Stresscrete, Steelcrete, and Plastcrete. Portable Communication Station The Portable Communication Station was a compact computer and transceiver camouflaged inside a briefcase. The computer was powerful enough to be used for slicing, and the transceiver had a range of 600km, and could link up with STARS to access the Templar Communications Network. In addition to being used by commanders in the field, they were standard issue equipment for all TONI teams and operations. The units included anti-intrusion software to keep others from slicing into the network they had established with other Stations or STARS. They allowed for audio communication and visual communication, and could blur the image of the user and distort the voice if necessary. The device weighed about 5 pounds all together and could easily bypass cursory security checks. Sub-dermal Identification Implant The term Sub-dermal Identification Implant referred to a device implanted under the skin on Templars, military personnel and members of the Remsian Republic on a voluntary basis. The device acted as a ID tag, to equipment sensitive to the specific wavelengths the implants broadcasted on. The information broadcasted by the device normally included name, rank, ID number, and could even hold medical information or other forms of data if programed to. This information allowed things such as the Mark-I and Mark-II Internal Defense Turret could register them as friend not a foe and not target them. It could also aid in locating lost personnel as the signal could be homed in on from great distances with very sensitive equipment tuned to the secure wavelength they broadcasted on. The IDs were all registered in a secure database located deep underground on Remsi Prime, so even if someone managed to discover the wavelength the implants broadcasted on they couldn't fool systems into reading them as friend, and after one incident every registered and accounted for implant could be quickly shifted to a new wavelength so that they could't be tracked by an outside force. Electronic Access Tool Electronic Access Tools commonly called simply, Access Tools were a type of electronic device. They use electromagnetic detection and frequency modulation to alter the flow of current through almost any non-hardened circuitry, allowing the user to manipulate electronic locks, security cameras, blaster turrets, alarms, some droid controls and other types of electronic security to their advantage. An Electronic Access Tool's resources were finite. When a tool is depleted it would require recharging. Gallery of Miscellaneous Items Image:Cots n Bunks.jpg|Various bunks and cots Image:Portable_rack.jpg|Portable Weapon Rack Image:Lights.jpg|Various light emplacements Image:Ammo_boxes.jpg|Various Ammo Boxes category:Templar Military Services Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay Category:Templar Equipment